Command Points
current abilities and attacks consume 425 of 450 CP. CP costs are shown on the right.]] Command Points, abbreviated CP, are a statistic in Dissidia Final Fantasy and some related titles. CP is a stat used to determine what abilities a character can equip. Appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Characters gain more Command Points as they level up, and all characters have 450 CP at Level 100. Max CP can be increased with the accessories Hero's Essence and Hero's Spirit, to a potential maximum of 510 CP. All attacks and abilities cost some CP to equip. When an attack or ability is mastered, its CP cost decreases. A character can equip as many abilities of any type as the player wishes, at long as the total CP costs of the equipped abilities does not exceed the character's max CP. When equipping abilities and attack, if a character does not have enough CP left over to equip an ability, that ability is displayed in red and cannot be equipped. A bar across the top of the screen displays CP consumption, colored green to denote attacks and blue to denote abilities. When an attack or ability is highlighted, the amount of relative CP it would need is displayed on the bar as a glowing white area. When an equipped ability is highlighted, the amount of relative CP it is currently taking up is noted by highlighting part of the bar red. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Command Points return with the same function as in the original game. However, the CP costs of attacks and abilities have been altered. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia The Command Points mechanic has been revised versus previous ''Dissidia entries as follows: All characters begin with a base value of 40 CP irrespective of what equipment they can use, plus an additional 50 CP upon advancing Crystal Strength to rank 53, and a further 20 CP upon advancing to rank 63 where applicable.. Weapon and armor relics each carry a set amount of CP that is then added to the base in order to arrive at a total, the amounts increasing with the rarity of each relic equipped. As the character levels to any multiple of 5, raises Crystal Strength to any multiple of 5, or processes artifacts, they will learn passive augments that require CP to activate. The player can then spend the needed CP on any abilities learned, so long as the total sum falls within the limit set by the combination of relics worn. Limit-breaking relics increases their CP capacity slightly, allowing for more and higher-cost abilities to be set at once. The table below lists CP capacity values for relics based on their initial rarity and the number of Limit Breaks applied to each relic. ;Weapon ;Armor ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy CP is used to determine what abilities each character can equip. As in ''Dissidia, they may equip whatever abilities they like as long as the total CP cost of those abilities does not exceed their max CP. All characters have a maximum of 50 CP, though each character reaches that amount at different levels, and there is no way to increase a character's max CP. Unlike Dissidia and Dissidia 012, a character cannot equip more abilities than they have ability slots, no matter how much CP they have remaining. Neither the game nor the instruction manual actually states what CP stands for, but due to the fact that CP functions in an essentially identical way in Theatrhythm as in Dissidia, it can reasonably be assumed that it does stand for Command Points. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call With regards to equipping abilities, CP functions in exactly the same manner as in ''Theatrhythm. However, there are some differences in the attribute itself. While it remains that case that characters' CP increases with their level up to a certain amount at level 99, there are also ways to increase a character's CP cap to 99: every time a character's level is reset, they get a boost to their maximum CP, and CP is also one of the stats that can be improved by use of the CollectaCard Crystarium. Category:Recurring stats